musical_theatres_homefandomcom-20200214-history
The World Will Know
"The World Will Know" is a song from the musical Newsies. It is sung by Jack Kelly (originated by Jeremy Jordan), Crutchie (originated by Andrew Keenan-Bolger), Davey (originated by Ben Fankhauser) and the Newsies Company. The song was composed by Alan Menken. Lyrics KELLY Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nothin' Are we nothin'? NEWSIES No! JACK Pulitzer and Hearst, they think they got us Do they got us? NEWSIES No! JACK Even though we ain't got hats or badges We're a union just by sayin' so... And the world will know! What's it gonna take to stop the wagons? Are we ready? NEWSIES Yeah! JACK What's it gonna take to stop the scabbers? Can we do it? NEWSIES Yeah! JACK We'll do what we gotta do until we Break the will of mighty Bill and Joe... NEWSIES And the World will know! And the Journal too! & DAVEY Mr. Hearst and Pulitzer, have we got news for you! NEWSIES See, the world don't know But they're gonna pay & DAVEY 'Stead of hawkin' headlines we'll be makin' 'em today NEWSIES And our ranks will grow CRUTCHIE And we'll kick their rear! NEWSIES And the world will know that we've been here! JACK When the circulation bell starts ringin' Will we hear it? NEWSIES No! JACK What if the Delanceys come out swingin' Will we hear it? NEWSIES No! When you got a hundred voices singin' Who can hear a lousy whistle blow? And the world will know! That this ain't no game That we got a ton of rotten fruit and perfect aim So they gave their word? Well it ain't worth beans! Now they gonna see what "Stop the presses" really means And the old will weep And go back to sleep Now we got no choice but to see it through... RACE And we found our voice SPECS And I lost my shoe! NEWSIES And the world will— Yeah! JACK Pulitzer may own the World, but he don't own us NEWSIES Pulitzer may own the World, but he don't own us! JACK Pulitizer may crack the whip, but he won't whip us NEWSIES Pulitizer may crack the whip, but he won't whip us! And the world will know We been keepin' score Either they gives us our rights or we gives them a war We've been down too long And we paid our dues CRUTCHIE And the things we do today will be tomorrow's news NEWSIES And the die is cast And the torch is passed And the roar will rise —From the streets below —And our ranks will grow —And grow —And grow And so the world will feel the fire and finally know! Pulitzer may own the World, but he don't own us! JACK Pulitzer may own the World, but he don't own us! NEWSIES Pulitzer may crack the whip, but he won't whip us! JACK Pulitzer may crack the whip, but he won't whip us! NEWSIES So the world says no? Well the kids do too Try to walk all over us We'll stomp all over you CRUTCHIE Can they kick us out? Take away our vote? NEWSIES Will we let them stuff this crock o' garbage Down our throat? No! Everyday we wait Is a day we lose And this ain't for fun And it ain't for show And we'll fight 'em toe to toe to toe and Joe Your world will feel the fire and finally (finally) know! Category:Songs from Newsies Category:Songs written by Alan Menken